Secret of the Chrysalis
by A Rose From Mariko
Summary: As our heroes As, May, Max and Brock arrive in a new town, they soon realize that the town is under an ancient curse. And luck isn't on May's side when the stubbon Drew appears
1. Act 1

**- - -**

**Act 1- The Warning**

**- - -**

"_Ash! Hurry up or we won't make it in time!"_

_May's voice sounded so far away. Ash sat down on the snowy floor. The blizzard was really starting to pick up and his body was getting numb. Right now he was glad that Pikachu wasn't with him, or else the poor little pokemon would've frozen to death._

_Ash looked at his surroundings, although there wasn't anything but snow. He thought he heard Max and Brock shouting him, but he wasn't certain if it was them or the icy winds blowing by._

"_Why? Why is this happening?" Ash asked himself._

_For an odd reason, Ash wanted to remember past events since his pokemon journey began. He remembered when he and Pikachu first met. Pikachu never wanted to go back into its Poké ball, and ever since then it never had._

_Ash also remembered all the rare Pokémon he and his friends had met such as Mew and Mewtwo, Lugia, Entei, Celabi and who could forgot cute little Manaphy? _

"_Ash! Are you ok?"_

_May's voice had snapped Ash out of his thoughts. May was kneeling in front of him, looking at him worriedly. Drew suddenly appeared too._

"_Hey you guys! If we don't hurry then all hope could be lost!" Drew shouted over the roar of the blizzard._

"_Where's Max and Brock!?" May cried._

"_What? They were right behind me just a second ago!"_

"_You're right Drew," said Ash, standing up. "Whatever happened to Pikachu must've happened to Max and Brock."_

"_But there's just one question," Drew stated. "What 'is' it that happened to them?"_

"_I don't know but that's why we have to keep going."_

"_Whatever is causing this better not hurt Max or they'll have __**me**__ to answer to," May said._

"_Come on. If we all hold hands then we won't get separated," Ash said, holding his hand out for May who grabbed it and held hers out for Drew who grabbed it._

_The three slowly began making their way through the blizzard. None of could feel parts of their bodies. They even looked at their hands sometimes, just to make sure that they were still holding the person next to them's hand. For what seemed like hours, none of them said a word. All they did was tread through the blizzard until May finally spoke up._

"_How long do you think this blizzard's gonna last?" she asked the males._

"_I'm not sure but we have to keep going," Ash replied._

"_Well if we don't get out of it soon then we'll end up freezing to death," informed Drew._

"_Wait! Stop!" May suddenly cried._

"_What is it? What's wrong?" asked Ash as May let go of his and Drew's hands and knelt down on the ground._

"_It can't be. No," May began sobbing._

"_What is it?" Drew asked._

"_Are you hurt?" inquired Ash. May showed them both a pair of glasses._

"_These glasses," May whimpered. "They belong to Max."_

_Ash and Drew took a good look at the glasses May was holding up and they indeed belonged to Max. But why would they just be lying on the ground in the middle of a blizzard._

"_Come on," Ash said. "I'm sure that Max isn't too far."_

"_For all we know he could've dropped those only a short time ago. If we keep going then we may find him," comforted Drew. May nodded and stood up, holding Ash's and Drew's hands. They were about to start walking again when they were stopped by the sound of a bird. "What's that?"_

"_I don't know but it sounded angry," cried May, whimpering in fear. Then an Articuno appeared._

_The three heroes looked at the Articuno, unsure if it was going to attack or pass by. It looked at them. Its eyes began to glow a pale blue. May looked right into the Articuno's eyes. She saw nothing but loneliness and depression. She soon began to feel some herself._

"_MAY!" cried Drew suddenly. May looked at Drew and then her feet. But to her shock her feet weren't there._

"_Ah! Wh-what's happening to me?" May cried._

_Soon, May's ankles had turned into tiny bits and blew away ing the storm. It was like data dissolving and then blowing away somewhere. May was really panicking now. Only the top part of her body was there, and that was dissolving fast. As whatever was happening to her reached her chest she quickly turned to Ash and Drew._

"_You guys have to listen to me! I want you to save Max! Please!" she cried._

"_But what about you, May?" cried Drew. May smiled._

"_Don't worry about me. As long as my brother is safe." _

_Then May disappeared completely. Small particles of her began blowing around in the blizzard. For a moment, the two boys stood there, uncertain of what to do._

"_Come on, Drew," Ash said, suddenly. "Not only are we gonna rescue our Pokémon and Brock and Max but we're also gonna save May."_

"_Yeah," agreed Drew. "Oh no! It's happening to me, too!" _

_Ash looked Over at Drew who's feet had began dissolving like May's had. Ash looked down at his own feet and saw it happening to him as well. _

"_What? No! We have to save everyone else!" Ash cried. But it was no use. Within less then a minute, only the boys' heads were left._

"_Well Ash, It's been nice knowing ya," Drew said, sounding as though it was truly the end._

"_I wasn't able to save them. I made a promise. I have to keep the promise I made to my frie-"_

_Both of the boys had completely dissolved. Their remaining particles were flying around the area. Articuno began flying further and further into the blizzard. _


	2. Act 2

**- - -**

**Act 2- Arriving**

**- - -**

"PIKACHU!" yelled a certain yellow Pokémon to its trainer.

Ash struggled to opened his eyes, but soon found them closing again, as if asking for a little more sleep. Pikachu was getting impatient waiting for Ash to get up and shocked him with a thunderbolt.

"Ok, I'm up!" he moaned, sitting up.

"Pika. Pikachu," his Pokémon said.

"Sleeping Beauty's finally awake," Max teased. Ash let out a long yawn.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked Max, getting out of his sleeping bag and putting it away.

"As soon as we've all finished eating breakfast then we're heading to the next town. So come on! Brock's almost finished making breakfast."

**- - -**

"Eat up. I've made plenty so if you want seconds just help yourself," Brock said, serving up breakfast.

After eating up breakfasts, our heroes made their way to the nearest town, Black-Emerald town. Whilst walking through the forest, they got an unpleasant surprise from two certain people and a Meowth.

_Prepare for trouble_, Jessie announced.

_And make it double,_ added James.

_An evil as old as the galaxy,_

_Sent here to fulfill our destiny,_

_To denounce the evils of truth and love,_

_To extend our reach to the stars above,_

_Jessie,_

_James,_

_Meowth's the name,_

_Whenever there's peace in the universe,_

_Team Rocket,_

_Is there,_

_To make everything worse!_

"Team Rocket!" the kids exclaimed.

"That's right, twerps. And today we're gonna catch that Pikachu once and for all!" announced Jessie.

"Don't those guys ever get tired of trying to catch Pikachu?" asked Max.

"Not today cos this is our lucky day!" Meowth said, pressing a button on a controller, making a mechanical hand come down and swipe Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!" commanded Ash.

"Pika! Pikachuu!!!!" cried Pikachu, using a thunderbolt. However, it wasn't having much effect. "Pika!"

"Ash, try using Swallow to put a hole in their balloon," suggested Brock.

"Good idea," commented Ash. "Swallow! I choose you!"

"Swallow!" the bird-like Pokémon said.

"Swallow! But a hole in Team Rocket's balloon!"

Swallow dashed up, using its sharp beak to put a hole in the balloon. Meowth knocked one of the buttons on the controller by accident, letting Pikachu go.

"Alright, Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Ash called.

"Pika-chuuuuuu!!!" yelled the mouse Pokémon, shocking Team Rocket with a thunderbolt.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"Nice work Pikachu. You too Swallow," Ash said, returning Swallow to its Poké ball.

"Now that those guys are out the way let's head to Black-Emerald Town," said May.

"Right. Let's go."

**- - -**

Our heroes soon arrived in Black-Emerald Town, only to find it deserted. All the windows were covered up with planks of wood. The only sign of life was a Roselia that came around the corner. It spotted them immediately.

"Roselia!" it cried in the direction that it came from.

"Hey, look at that," said Ash.

"It's a Roselia," Max informed them.

"You don't think that could belong-!" May cried, but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Well, look who it is."

It was Drew.

"Hey Drew," May sighed.

"Hey, Drew. What are you doing out here?" asked Ash.

"Well, I was passing by when I came across this town and I noticed that it was deserted," explained Drew. "I wonder what happened."

"Hey guys! Take a look at that statue up there!" exclaimed Max, referring to a statue of a Moltres on top of a shrine.

Then, the eyes on the Moltres began to glow a bright red, and storm clouds rumbled in. A strong wind began picking up as the clouds separated and what looked like a bird on fire emerged from them.

"Wait a minute, that's a Moltres!" cried Brock.

The Moltres looked at them with eyes of fury. It screeched loudly and shot a flamethrower attack straight at them. Luckily they dodged it but began to panic as it was getting ready to fire an even more powerful flamethrower.

"Moltres! Stop!" a voice cried. It was a woman.

Her hair was a dark pink that stopped at her thighs and her eyes were a deep crimson. She wore a purple vest, a yellow jacket, a pair of jeans and she wore black shoes. She was carrying what looked like a Pokémon egg. It was a pale pink color.

"Moltres! Leave us be, now!" the woman commanded, holding the egg up. Moltres saw it instantly and fled back up into the clouds. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you," Thanked Ash, May and Max, while Drew just flicked his hair.

"I'M IN LOOOOOOOOOOOVE!!!!!!!!!" squealed Brock, running over and clutching the woman's hands. "I would like to thank you for saving my life and those kids' over. But don't mind them. I'm Brock by the way, and what would be your lovely name?"

"That's enough, Brock," Max said, pulling Brock away.

"Hi, my name's Ash."

"I'm May, and that was my brother Max."

"The name's Drew."

"Pikachu."

"Roselia."

"It's very nice to meet you. My name is Kyoki. But may I ask, what are you doing out here? Don't you know it's dangerous?" Kyoki questioned.

"Sorry, we're from out of town," informed Ash.

"Can I ask, what did you mean when you said that it's dangerous to be out here?" asked Drew.

"And just why did that Moltres leave when it saw that egg you're holding?" asked May.

"Why don't you come over to my place and I'll tell you."


	3. Act 3

**- - -**

**Act 3- The Disappearance**

**- - -**

"So, Kyoki, tell us about this egg," Brock said, taking a sip of coffee. Kyoki sighed and put her mug on the table. After arriving at her house, everyone sat down and had something to drink.

"The egg," she began. "It has been here for centuries."

"You mean it's never hatched?" asked Ash.

Kyoki nodded and carried on telling her story. "It's a complete mystery as to what's inside the egg, but some people believe that inside it is the guardian of this village. But all the Pokémon that try to attack our village, get scared when they see the egg. Maybe, the Pokémon that's inside the egg, is the one that will stop them from attacking the village."

"Wow. Maybe that story is true," May said.

"Don't you get it!?" Brock yelled, his love instincts (if that's what you wanna call them) starting to kick in. "That beautiful story about this beautiful village is the beautiful truth! But I must say, none of those beautiful things are as beautiful as you are."

"You need less coffee," Max said, dragging Brock away by the ear. But then they all heard a noise from outside that sounded like another bird Pokémon. Kyoki quickly ran outside, followed by Ash and the others.

"What's going on?" asked Ash.

"It's an Articuno!" Drew announced, seeing a blue bird with ice all around it. Ash gasped slightly as he remembered the Articuno from his dream.

Suddenly, all of their Poké balls opened, letting the Pokémon out. You know the other's Pokémon so I'll just tell you Kyoki's Pokémon. She had a Ralts, a Kirlia, a Gardevoir and a Chimecho. The Articuno screeched loudly and a glow emitted around all the Pokémon.

"Pikachu!" cried the mouse Pokémon, as it and all the others were lifted into the air and sucked into a purple vortex. After giving our heroes a look of disgust, it too went into the vortex.

"Hey! Bring my Pikachu back!" Ash yelled. But it was no use. The Articuno along with the Pokémon had all gone.

"Oh no," Kyoki said. "We must warn the rest of the village!"

"I hope you don't mind me asking but where is the village?" asked May.

"We're in it you idiot," Drew said.

"I WAS TALKING TO YOU!" May's head enlarged as she yelled at Drew.

"Wow, take it easy, May," her brother said, sweatdropping slightly.

"The village is in the hall at the other end of the village. We must hurry," Kyoki informed them as she began running to the hall.

"Wait for me, my sweet!" yelled Brock, still love sick.

**- - -**

"WHAT! The Articuno struck again!?" the mayor of the village cried, after being told the news.

"Yeah! And it got my Pikachu, too!" said Ash.

"It is said that if the Articuno takes away your Pokémon then it is more than likely you will never see it again."

"Oh no! that means I'll never see my Pokémon again!" cried May.

"Get real," Drew said suddenly. "Just because an Articuno came and took all our Pokémon you think that we'll never see them again? As if. They were pulled into a vortex which mean they must be somewhere."

"Drew's right," said Max.

"All we have to do is find out where Articuno went and then we can get our Pokémon back," announced Kyoki.

"But there's just one problem," said Brock. "How are we gonna find out where it went."

"Well, where do Articuno's usually live?" asked.

"I use to here that they sometimes live up in the mountains," said Kyoki.

"All right! Articuno! Here we come!" cheered Ash, punching a fist into the air.

**- - -**


End file.
